Her Dreams
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Sequel to 'My Dreams'. Jareth's POV. Sareth "And I'd keep her dreams close to my heart. She'd always be with me that way."


Disclaimer: Nope

_Disclaimer: Nope._

_Author's Note: Well, after writing __My Dreams__, I had to make a sequel from Jareth's POV. I just love the couple so much! I wish they would've ended up together in the end, but then the movie just wouldn't be the same._

_So, please lemme know what you think!_

_Sorry it's so poorly written! It was hard to write for Jareth and keep him in character, so I went into his subconscious, into how I think he thinks instead of how he acts. And it's short…sorry. Only so much I can say before it becomes redundant. Anyway, enjoy!_

X

Her Dreams

"No you fools, take him back!"

"But, you need an heir!" argued the goblin holding the little boy.

I growled under my breath, frustrated. "I don't want him! Take him back!"

My anger obviously alerted the goblins of the fact I was in no mood to chat. They quickly ran from the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I hated being alone, it gave me too much time to think. But, I hated being in the company of my followers more. They always brought me baby boys cast away by their sisters. They were desperate to help me find someone to be king after me. But…I didn't care about that anymore.

They made me think of her.

I hated the fact I constantly thought of her. I hoped she'd call me back; tell me she wanted to say here with me, as my queen. I'd give her the dreams I'd been holding on to for her. I'd give her everything she could ever want, and more.

All she had to do was be my slave.

It was such an easy trade. She just had to love me, and I'd give her anything. But she had refused. She wanted to live her quiet life with her family back home. Two years I'd waited for her. Two long years I'd loved her. Two long years I'd been lonely.

From the tallest balcony of the castle, I could stare across the labyrinth. I did so now, watching the creatures. No girl had ever tried to master the labyrinth since Sarah, and none had before her. I didn't give them the opportunity anymore. The babies were returned quickly, and the innocent teens had no idea that the labyrinth even existed. That's the way I wanted it.

Everything I'd done, I'd done for her. I'd even move the stars for her. I would rearrange the skies for Sarah as my queen. However, that was impossible now. She obviously felt no desire to stay with me.

So, why was I still thinking about her? I was disgusted at the thought that I, the Goblin King, had been reduced to _this_ because of a girl.

A girl who was packing at this very moment; off to some other state for college soon.

She'd moved on. She was leaving. She was giving up her last chance to join me, to see me. Once she moved…She could still call me, but I couldn't watch over her anymore. I couldn't watch through her window at night, making sure she was okay.

Things would be different.

Yes. I nodded. Very different. I'd most likely give up stealing siblings all together; most likely give up on women. That was a difficult one, too. Still, every time I looked at any girl, I only saw Sarah.

It made me furious.

It made me furious because I was clutching her dreams, holding them tightly in my grasp, too afraid to let go. Letting go meant I was releasing the last thing I had of her; the one thing that kept us bound. She'd given me her dreams in my labyrinth, and I'd be damned to stop guarding them.

Because, maybe one day, she'd decide she wanted them back. Maybe one day she'd realize that her dreams did include me, did include a wedding, a kingdom, a maze. And then she would come back, and things would be…

Well, not right. Never right. I'd learned that things weren't usually right for a Goblin King. They were more like…complete. That was the best way to describe it. And Sarah made me feel complete.

Maybe it was her smile, her stubborn attitude, that devilish look behind her eye that I knew was only a trick, (for her kindness was easy to see, and her sheer curiosity of me (or maybe infatuation) kept her from really meaning the glares she often sent my way). Maybe it was the way her hand fit in mine; the way we swayed perfectly together when we danced.

Or maybe it was because she had the power to reduce me to such a pitiful, love-struck state.

It both angered and amused me simultaneously. It had to be a result of her dreams. It had to be her deepest desires twining themselves into me.

As soon as it was dark enough to pass for night, I left the castle, the labyrinth, and my kingdom, for the familiar tree outside her house. Because that's what I'd do for her. Forever. I'd watch over her. And I'd wait for her. I'd follow her to college. I'd follow her to the end of the world.

And I'd keep her dreams close to my heart. She'd always be with me that way.

X

X

X


End file.
